Play The Man
by astroprojection
Summary: The cold, hard wood felt so good against her fingers.;; ?;;


**Title:** Play The Man  
**Characters:** Whomever you want.  
**Pairing:** Whatever you want.  
**Rating:** PG to be safe.  
**Summary:** The cold, hard wood felt so good against her fingers.  
**Disclaimer: **Me no own.  
**Notes:** Play the Man is from a quote made by Hugh Latimer. Whole quote- _"Play the man, Master Ridley; we shall this day light such a candle, by God's grace, in England, as I trust shall never be put out."_ Yeah... Most random title ever. xD ALTERNATE UNIVERSE FTW.

**-play-**

Cold, hard wood felt so good against her fingers. It had been so long since she had touched the grand piano in her mother's home. She hadn't touched the thing in years, since he had left, she had sworn off of it that day. But, she didn't know why, today she was drawn to it, like something was calling her to it.

The wood felt so good against her fingers, the two contrasts the cool wood against her warm fingers. Did the ivory keys feel as good as the wood? She wondered.

Something was definitely calling her back to the piano, something had been calling her back for a long time. She had just been ignoring it, this time though she gave into the call and she began to feel the best she had felt in a long time.

**-play the-**  
"_This lullaby is only a few words  
A simple run of chords  
Quiet here in this spare room  
But you can hear it, hear it  
Wherever you may go  
I will let you down  
But this lullaby plays on..."_

_-_ This Lullaby(by Sarah Dessen)

She started out slow, with a simple run of chords that made up the lullaby her mother used to sing (and play) for her as a child, before her mother left her father. And gradually the music she played got more and more complex as memories came back that she tried to bury in the dark depths of her mind. All memories of _him_. He had loved her playing, he sat with her through her lessons and attended any (and all) of her concerts.

He sometimes, even, played with her. He had a talent for it, she knew he did. He knew he did, he could have been great, as great as she is. Or was, but that was a long time ago. That was _once upon a time,_ that was when her fairy tale still existed, before her not so _happily ever after_,before her fairy tale came crashing down around her.

**-play the man-**

She wanted to stop, yet she couldn't. It was like she was a child again, with a love of playing the piano and entertaining her friends.

A slow sigh escaped her lips, mind focusing more on what she was playing to try to forget about him. Forget about everything they had before he had left. She didn't know if their friendship would've blossomed into something more if he had stayed. She thought (hoped, wished) that their friendship would have become something more thank platonic, if he had stayed.

_C, B flat, A sharp._

The piano had been her escape from the world when her parents where fighting, they where always fighting that was the problem. He had helped escape with her, he welcomed her into his family's perfect home whenever anything got that bad at home. He had been her best friend, then he had left. No note, no explanation, nothing. He just up and left.

A tear drop rolled down her porcelain face, falling oh-so-slowly, and splattering onto a piano key.

_F sharp, C, D flat._

More tears fell, falling into a steady pattern with her playing.

_Play a key, teardrop, hit a key, teardrop, key, teardrop._

**-play the man, master-**

Teardrops steadily falling. A smooth run of chords and notes, perfectly placed by the composer and played perfectly by the girl.

Flushed cheeks, tears running down her face. She looked horrible, but her playing was magnificent.

She kept playing as the memories flowed. _Their first meeting, his first date, their first __**accidental **__kiss, all the laughs._ She didn't stop. She couldn't bring herself to stop. She kept playing, playing into the night in her mother's house.

**-play the man, master ridley-**

She kept playing, all night into the next morning. Fingers bloodied. Blood on the piano, teardrops on the piano. She wasn't crying anymore, she had run out of tears around 3am. She kept playing despite her fingers bleeding over the ivory keys of the grand piano, that where a pristine white before she started playing.

Her mother returned home, seeing her daughter playing the piano. A grin adorned on her mother's face as she waltzed into the room.

Her mother saw the blood and screamed, trying to pull her daughter off the piano. Trying to get her to stop. But she didn't stop, she couldn't stop. She wanted to remember now.

An insane smile on her face. She was enjoying her pain, reliving all the painful moments in her life.

She was insane, she had gone insane the day he had left. She admitted that now. She missed him, she couldn't run from her past anymore, she was tired of running.

She kept playing as her mother begged her to stop.

_Blood on her fingers and on the piano keys._

_Flushed face._

_Teardrops stained the piano and her cheeks._

She was insane, and kept playing. Those were her last memories she ever made.

**-play the man, master ridley, play the man-**

**Fin.**

**Authors Notes:** This could be anybody you wanted it to be. I thought of Olette and Roxas but if you thought Kairi and Sora, let it be Kairi and Sora. If it was Larxene and Axel or Riku and Namine, let it be them. Whoever you want it to be it can be!


End file.
